There is an ever growing population of electronic medical devices, many of them configured for home use. While the capabilities of such medical devices are significant, little integration of such medical institutions and medical systems have been accomplished. One of the challenges preventing such integration is the most electronic medical devices have been developed without regard to communication interfaces. Thus, no standard communication protocols or technologies have been implemented that could serve as an integrating backbone.